A Escuridão Imediata Gera o Amor Imediato Revisada
by Angel Weasley
Summary: Eh uma Fred Hermione, Diferente? sim... mas muito Legal! Essa eh minha primeira traducao! por favor deixem coments!


A Escuridão Imediata Gera o Amor Imediato.

Hermione Granger estava entediada.

Não, na verdade entediada não era o termo apropriado pelo que estava se passando em sua mente.

Hermione Granger estava pra baixo, batendo com a cabeça na parede, puxando os cabelos, queria gritar o mais alto que podia e se jogar pela janela só para ter algo para fazer, entediada como nunca.

Sim, sim, Acho que agora vocês podem perceber o quanto entediada ela estava.

Então, você deve estar pensando, porque uma jovem garota, inteligente, sensível e civilizada como a nossa querida Hermione iria pensar em coisas tão drásticas como pular da janela?

Bom, vamos tentar explicar, a Toca não é nenhum pouco interessante quando se esta completamente sozinha, com ninguém mais por companhia com exceção dos mosquitos e de outros insetos mágicos verdes nojentos, subindo pela parede na última meia hora.

Viu só? Ela realmente estava entediada, olhando para a parede e o teto na última meia hora.

Para completar a sua tristeza, estava chovendo lá fora, ela costumava gostar da chuva, mas hoje era uma grande exceção. Ela não ligaria de poder fazer uma longa caminhada pelos jardins da Toca considerando o fato de que ela havia sido designada a ficar em entre quatro paredes sem poder fazer nada. Apenas continuar mais e mais entediada.

Todos tinham a abandonado pela estúpida razão de que eles tinham que sair para comprar coisas e ela não poderia sair por que estava "supostamente" doente, o que era com certeza um engano, por que Hermione nunca se sentiu melhor!

Era tudo culpa do FRED, francamente.

Por alguma razão que Hermione não faz a mínima idéia, durante o jantar de "sejam bem Vindos" que a Sra. Weasley cozinhou para ela, Fred, que sentou ao seu lado o tempo todo, chegou bem pertinho e falou no seu ouvido que realmente sentiu sua falta durante a primeira metade das férias de verão e que ele realmente estava muito feliz em vê-la novamente.

Ele estava um tanto quanto perto dela durante o jantar, o que a fez corar violentamente, deixando-a com uma cara que mistura susto e surpresa.

A Sra. Weasley, que como sempre nota cada coisa que acontece com cada um, viu a expressão de Hermione e deduziu que ela deveria estar com febre, mandando ela para o quarto e a proibindo de sair de casa nos próximos três dias!

Três dias!

E Hermione ficou perdida quando Fred Piscou pra ela ao se levantar da mesa.

Então, lá estava ela, sozinha e entediada ao ponto de ficar olhando os mosquitos, tentando descobrir o plano de ação deles, que parecia ser, matar os insetos verdes e comerem, enquanto todos os outros estavam se divertindo no Beco Diagonal.

Ela estava começando a pensar se a Sra. Weasley iria se incomodar se ela resolvesse trocar de lugar os moveis da sala. (O que foi? Ela estava realmente entediada, ok?), quando escutou a porta da frente abrir devagar fazendo um leve ruído.

Hermione gelou.

Ninguém deveria estar de volta por no mínimo mais três horas!Poderia ser um assaltante… ou pior, um lunático com uma arma, ou uma varinha em suas mãos.

_Há…. Você está sendo ridícula! _Ela pensou

Não existe nenhuma possibilidade de um assaltante trouxa passar pelos jardins do Sr. Weasley, e de qualquer forma, quem na face da Terra iria querer ir ate a Toca com essa chuva? Não tinha nenhum carro na garagem, se eu fosse uma lunática eu ia pelo menos ter certeza de que tinha gente em casa pra poder usar minha arma ou varinha.

_Ahhh cala boca Hermione, você esta sendo ridícula e paranóica, e vai logo ver quem é!_

Então, Hermione foi silenciosamente andando na ponta dos pés até a cozinha e ela encarou ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o homem que custou sua liberdade, o querido Fred Weasley.

Ela soltou um suspiro de alivio e rolou os olhos pensando na própria estupidez.

_Bom, pelo menos eu estava certa pela parte do Lunático_...

"Ei, Granger" Ele disse sorrindo olhando para ela. Hermione desejou não ser tão pequena comparada a ele naquele momento.

"Ei Fred" Ela disse enquanto dava meia volta para seu quarto de "descanso" onde seria o sofá da sala, Não que ela quisesse ir para lá, uma vez que as costas dela já estavam doendo muito, mas ela se sentiu muito idiota parada perto da porta com sua varinha na mão, olhando para Fred.

"O que você esta fazendo com a varinha em sua mão?" Fred perguntou por trás dela com se tivesse lendo seus pensamentos.

Hermione corou um pouco.

"Eu vejo que você ainda não se curou de sua febre" ele disse dando risada.

"Ah... Cala a boca" Hermione disse ao tentar suprimir o riso que insistia em chegar. Ele sempre teve esse efeito sobre ela...

"Eu só estava um pouco com medo de que você fosse um assaltante ou coisa assim" Ela explicou, enquanto ficava mais e mais vermelha uma vez que ele a encarava fixamente.

"E não passou pela sua cabeça, minha doce-pequena-melhor-bruxa-da-sua-idade Hermione, de que não teria nenhum jeito de um trouxa assaltante pudesse passar pelos jardins sem sofrer extrema dor física e, ou Mental?" Fred perguntou se divertindo com a situação.

Hermione encarou os seus dedos dos pés numa tentativa frustrante de esconder que estava corada. Ela realmente não sabia o que falar até...

"Bom, sim, realmente passou pela minha cabeça! Mas poderia ser um bruxo, você sabe disso! Nem todos os ladrões são Trouxas, meu querido Pequeno-egocêntrico-bobo Fred" Ela disse agora dando uma pequena risada.

Fred pareceu tentar entender isso por um momento.

"Mas, minha linda-que-acha-que-sabe-tudo-mas-esta-esquecendo-uma-coisa, Hermione, todos os bruxos do mundo sabem perfeitamente bem que os Weasleys, mesmo sendo espetaculares como somos, não temos muito de valor para ser roubado" Fred disse facilmente com um triunfo ainda maior e óbvio em seus olhos deixando uma brilhante Hermione Granger de boca aberta.

Depois de se recompor ela juntou seus lábios em um sorriso.

"Hum... Mas meu-adorável-pequendo-assumindo-que-ganhou-de–mim-nessa-conversa-tentando-ser-totalmente-lindo-como-só-você-pode-ser Fred, você parece que esqueceu de um ponto crucial e vital que ainda existem centenas de potenciais muito perigosos e até mesmo comensais da morte, apenas esperando uma oportunidade para combater. Os Weasleys podem não ser conhecidos por possuírem ouro e jóias, mas eles são conhecidos como membros da Ordem da Fênix, e leais seguidores de Alvo Dumbledore. Sem contar que os comensais da morte iriam matar literalmente só para poderem por as mãos em você ou sua família. E um Comensal da morte muito bem treinado poderia muito bem passar por esses jardins sem muitos problemas. Por isso meu caro, eu acho que não tem problema nenhum de eu estar um pouco com medo e trazer a minha varinha comigo sim, em caso de precisar me defender de alguém que eu não fazia idéia quem era" Hermione disse sem esconder seu sorriso de triunfo.

Fred apenas a encarou por um bom tempo com os olhos arregalados e a boca pressionada.

"Há, e Há de novo" Ela conclui sem conter o ânimo que estava ao deixar ele completamente se palavras.

Ele balançou a cabeça, meio bobo, sorrindo novamente e olhou para Hermione de um jeito que ela nunca tinha percebido antes.

"Está certo, Você ganhou. Eu nem sei pra que estou te enchendo o saco mesmo", disse ele sorrindo ligeiramente.

"Porque você é realmente um cara muito estúpido" disse uma sarcástica Hermione, rindo.

O pequeno sorriso de Fred tornou-se um triste sorriso...

"È... eu sei que eu sou" Ele disse tristemente.

Os olhos de Hermione se abriram alarmados, ela certamente não tinha nenhuma intenção de magoá-lo ou coisa assim. Por que ele pareceu tão triste de repente?

"Ah, não! Eu não quis dizer nesse sentido de nenhum jeito Fred! Eu estava apenas brincando, de verdade! Eu acho que você é brilhante, pra falar a verdade!" Hermione disse corando um pouco pelo seu último comentário.

Ele olhou novamente para ela e ela pode ver um pontinho de felicidade ali.

"Você acha que eu sou brilhante?" Ele perguntou, dando uma super olhada nela só para deixá-la constrangida.

"È... hum... sim è claro, Quer dizer, você e Jorge inventaram coisas muito impressionantes sabe... não que sejam apropriadas ou seguras, mas definitivamente precisa saber muita mágica, até eu mesma admito isso" Disse ela rapidamente.

Mas o sorriso de Fred era contagioso. Enquanto ela olhava da sua saia para os olhos dele, ela encontrou um pequeno sorriso chegando sem que ela pudesse conter.

"Muito obrigado, minha linda-pequena-que-repentinamente-se-tornou-adorável-com-seu-sorriso-e-o-rosto-vermelho Hermione. Significa muito pra mim vindo de alguém que sempre odiou nossos produtos." Disse ele.

"Não é que eu odeie seus produtos, eu apenas não gosto que vocês testem eles nos nossos primeiranistas." Ela se defendeu.

"È, mesmo assim..." Ele disse, se jogando no sofá ao lado dela.

Hermione balançou a cabeça ao ver o jeito que ele a olhava, antes de dizer: "Por que você disse que era um estúpido? Não era pra você ser infinitamente o todo poderoso com alta estima e confiança? Por que a repentina depressão?" Ela perguntou curiosamente.

Nessa hora Fred encarou as próprias mãos, tentando não parecer triste.

"Você realmente quer saber o por quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Claro..." Ela respondeu receosa por nunca ter visto um Fred agindo tão intensamente.

Fred respirou fundo.

"Eu estou me apaixonando por uma garota que não gosta de mim. Ela é absolutamente perfeita, mas eu nunca poderei tê-la." Fred disse se sentindo acabado por dentro, mas olhando fundo nos olhos da morena.

Hermione sentiu corar violentamente de novo, mas não conseguia tirar seus olhos dos dele.

"A-Ahn...hummm... e quem é a garota, exatamente?" Ela perguntou cuidadosamente.

"Se você realmente quer saber isso, minha querida, você vai ter que me ajudar com uma coisinha antes, nada perigoso, eu prometo. Nada que vá fazer você morrer, contanto que você não seja totalmente sem noção e resolva fazer qualquer outra coisa enquanto estiver me ajudando." Ele disse provocando ela.

Nesse ponto, a cabeça de Hermione começou a pensar se deveria ou não, afinal de contas esse era o doido do Fred Weasley! Um dos mais "aprontadores" de artes que sempre tira vantagem dos outros para poder dar boas risadas.

Quem garantia a ela que essa não era mais uma de suas travessuras? E se ela aceitasse, ele poderia fazer exatamente tudo que ele quisesse com ela... Honestamente mesmo se ele dissesse que não era perigoso, você nunca pode medir o grau de perigo vindo das palavras de um dos gêmeos Weasley... Parada no meio da indecisão, mesmo sabendo o que poderia vir pela frente ela não conseguia lutar contra si mesma e dizer não.

O jeito que ele a estava olhando estava torturando Hermione! Deveria ser proibido fazer carinha de filhotes de cachorro tão bonitinhos! Como ela poderia dizer não? Agora pensando pelo outro lado, ele realmente nunca aprontou nada pra ela. O que a deixou confiar um pouco mais nele, afinal de contas ele só estava pedindo um favor...

E por mais que ela odiasse admitir isso, ela estava morta de curiosidade também! Quem na face da terra poderia se a amada de Fred? A garota estava obviamente machucando seu coração.

"Ok, ok tudo bem, Eu vou te ajudar." Hermione disse finalmente, vendo a cara de satisfação de Fred.

"Excelente." Ele disse.

Hermione rolou os olhos pro entusiasmo dele antes de perguntar, "O que eu tenho que fazer Mestre?".

Fred sorriu

"Não é nada demais minha querida, para falar a verdade é algo bem simples! Eu e o Jorge...".

"O Jorge e eu," respondeu Hermione inocentemente.

Fred riu e balançou a cabeça, como se erro de gramática fosse algo que ele realmente precisasse se preocupar.

"Como eu estava dizendo, o Jorge e eu inventamos um produto. Não é muito complicado, lembra do pó que agente trouxe algum tempo atrás, que faz tudo ficar preto e escuro por alguns segundos?" Ele perguntou.

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Bom, nós recebemos várias reclamações dizendo que a escuridão não dura o tempo necessário para uma escapatória, só era suficiente para metade do tempo para nossos usuários chegarem até a porta e a luz já estava de volta, o que vai totalmente contra o propósito da coisa toda. Então agente decidiu alterar nosso produto um pouquinho. Nós criamos uma nova versão que permite nossos compradores usar 10 segundos pra poder escapar, ao invés de cinco. Isso pode não parecer que é muito, mas realmente faz bastante diferença sabe.Mas o Jorge e eu, temos tido um pouco de problemas sobre o tempo, toda vez que agente começa há testar quanto tempo dura a escuridão, agente começa contando na mesma hora, mas ele sempre conta doze segundos e eu sempre conto sete. Então, a sua tarefa Hermione, seria simplesmente ajudar agente a contar quanto tempo de escuridão seria no total, daí agente poderia ter uma terceira opinião. Se você chegar ao doze, que isso não aconteça, eu vou admitir que o Jorge estava certo e agente diminui a dose, mas se você chegar ao número sete, o que certamente irá, agente vai ter que ajustar pra aumentar o tempo. Entendeu?" Ele perguntou.

"Você esta me pedindo pra contar, Fred, eu acho que entendi sim" Ela disse.

Parecia fácil demais. Afinal de contas era só contar, ele realmente não poderia pedir pra ela fazer nada que fosse mais fácil do que isso! Mas mesmo assim... Ela ainda estava suspeitando de que tinha algo mais.

Fred olhou para ela e rolou os olhos ao seu comentário, antes de colocar a mão no bolso e puxar um saquinho. Ele pegou um pouco do pó preto entre seus dedos antes de olhar para Hermione.

"Você está pronta?" Ele perguntou.

Hermione fez sinal de que sim com a cabeça rapidamente. Ela sentiu seu estômago como se tivessem milhares de borboletas, e não estava nem sentindo sua boca. Ela balançou a cabeça fortemente e disse para si mesma para se recompor. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Fred olhou para ela pela uma última vez antes despejar o pó preto devagar fazendo seu caminho ate o chão.

Hermione assistiu as minúsculas partículas caindo, até que de repente uma completa escuridão a envolveu.

Ela piscou rapidamente antes de lembrar o que era para ser feito.

"Um," Ela começou, com a voz um pouco mais alta e tremida do que normalmente era.

"Dois," Fred continuou, sendo que sua voz parecia mais perto do que Hermione lembrava a poucos segundo atrás.

"Três," Ela disse, dando um passo a frente seguindo a voz de Fred, uma vez que ela realmente não se sentia segura parada sozinha na escuridão total.

"Quatro," Fred disse, e Hermione escutou ele dar alguns passos em sua direção também.

"Cinco," Ela sussurrou, dando outro passo fazendo com que colidisse gentilmente com Fred.

"Seis," Ele disse rapidamente, segurando os braços de Hermione assim ela não cairia com o impacto.

"Sete," Hermione soluçou, jogando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Fred para se firmar em pé. Ela se sentiu um pouco tonta e sem ar.

"Oito," Ele disse docemente, Colocando seus braços envolta de sua cintura e segurando Hermione muito mais perto do que se era realmente necessário.

"Nove," Ela disse timidamente, Fred não conseguiria ouvi-la, se não estivesse tão perto ao ponto de sentir sua doce respiração delicada em seu rosto.

"Dez," Ele terminou e seus lábios finalmente colados em um doce beijo com tanta paixão que nenhum dos dois nunca tinha experimentado antes.

Os dois ficaram assim por mais alguns segundos que se seguiram, seus lábios movendo suavemente o mais gentil possível. A mente de Hermione tinha deixado seu corpo completamente e estava nadando num mar de desejo.

Fred estava simplesmente no paraíso.

Eles se separaram antes do que queriam, mas eles precisavam de um pouco de ar afinal de contas.

"Você." Ele disse de um jeito simples, seu rosto continuava bem perto do dela que ela conseguiu mais sentir do que ouvir.

"Você o quê?" Ela perguntou. Sua mente ainda estava tentando voltar para seu corpo.

Fred a encarou em seu estado de confusão. Ela realmente parecia adorável daquele jeito.

"Você queria saber quem era a garota. A garota perfeita que eu estava me apaixonando e nunca poderia ter, é você Hermione." Fred disse.

Hermione parecia atônita, sem palavras...

"Eu?" Ela perguntou como se não acreditasse...

"Claro, Quem mais poderia ser? Que outra garota na face da terra é tão perfeita como você é?" Fred perguntou colocando um cacho do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

Hermione sorriu ao contato. Seus pensamentos começavam a fazer sentido de novo.

Fred Weasley gostava dela. O Fred Weasley, tirador de sarro, que não seguia regras, e positivamente lindo. Fred Weasley gostava dela!!! Mil e uma perguntas vieram explodindo em sua cabeça. Por quê? Onde? Como? Quando???

Mas, ela decidiu deixar isso de lado... Pelo menos por enquanto. A única coisa que importava naquele momento era o garoto parado em frente a ela.

Ela nunca tinha pensando na possibilidade dos dois juntos. Honestamente nunca passou pela sua mente!!!!

Mas... Ela se deu conta com um grande sorriso, que ela realmente gostou dessa idéia, e começou a se perguntar por que nunca tinha passado pela sua cabeça antes. Tudo parecia fazer sentido...

Talvez a sua consciência nunca tivesse percebido isso, mas ela ficou feliz com a idéia... Mas por alguma razão Hermione se achou incondicionalmente feliz e contente por estar nos braços de Fred.

"Sabe de uma coisa, você mais uma vez é muito estúpido." Ela disse com um sorriso meigo.

"E porque isso minha linda Hermione?" Ele perguntou docemente.

"Bom, Primeiro porque você disse que eu era perfeita quando você sabe perfeitamente que não existe nenhum ser humano na face da terra que possa ser perfeito" Ela começou falando num tom óbvio.

"Pra mim existe, e acontece de ela esta nos meus braços nesse exato instante." Fred falou baixinho em seu ouvido.

Hermione pensou que teria derretido depois disso...

"E em segundo, você disse que nunca poderia ter essa garota. Eu acho, Meu querido Fred, que depois desse beijo espetacular eu não terei outra opção a não ser, ser sua por muito, muito tempo." Ela disse feliz ao ver os olhos dele brilharem.

"Você realmente acha mesmo"? Ele perguntou eufórico

Hermione afirmou.

"Mas com uma condição, você nunca mais me abandona nessa casa sozinha, entendeu? A não ser que você esteja aqui para me fazer companhia" Ela disse como se estivesse brava.

"Bom... Acho que eu poderei fazer isso por você." Ele disse antes de lhe dar um outro beijo.

Duas semanas depois.

"Então, Ela nunca descobriu que você estava apenas apagando e acedendo a luz, hum?"

"Não."

"E você vai contar para ela?"

"Nah... Ainda não".

"Você sabe que ta me devendo um grande favor por ter pensado num plano brilhante como esse meu querido irmão."

"Não começa Jorge. Fui eu quem fez você se acertar com a Katie, lembra?"

"..."

"Então ta, estamos quites"

"FRED"

"Ops... tenho que ir, minha amada namorada está me chamando!"

Jorge assistiu seu irmão indo feliz em direção à voz de Hermione.

Ele balançou a cabeça e deu um grande sorriso.

"Acho que a loucura e o amor são realmente completamente simultâneos."

FIM

N/T: Essa é a primeira Hermione/Fred que eu traduzo, pra falar a verdade é a minha traducão de Fic!!! E eu amei e achei um amor essa fic, espero que gostem!!!! Estou esperando reviews !!!

**HermioneTwin**, Thank you verry much for let me translate your fic!!! I LOVED!!!!!!

**Nanda W. Malfoy,** Valeu pelo incentivo e por ser minha beta, acho que nao poderia ter uma pessoa mais ciudadosa em detalhes, e empolgada do que voce, e demoramos apenas uma semanaaaaaa hahaha !!!! Te ADORUUUU

Bjinhos pra todos, Angel Weasley

N/B: Oi pessoas, eu estou muito feliz por ser a beta da Angel, gostei muito dessa fic.

È a primeira Fred/Hermioner que leio e pretendo ler muito mais depois dessa!!! Essa fic é muito flufly!!!! Vocês não acham? Deixem reviews galeraaaa!!!!

Bjinhos pra você mamis queridaaa!!!!

N/T: Oiiii, Essa é a minha primeira traducão, eu sei que fic Fred/Hermione é diferente e o pessoal ainda nao esta acostumado, mas leiam porque eu sei que nao vão se arrepender!!!! Traducão de :Instant Darkness Generates Instant Love,escrita por Hermione Twin

E Harry Potter e todos seus personagens pertencem a J.K...


End file.
